


Teach Me Your Ways

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood to Adulthood, Crushes, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, You Have Been Warned, cringey af, for andie, long term crush, this is really cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Kyungsoo thinks of Jongin as his younger brother. But apparently, it's not the same for Jongin.





	1. Little brother

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired by the song Teach me by Fantasia

Jongin is on his last year in the university and he’s been struggling with balancing his part time job and a shitload of school works. He can’t afford to fail now since he only got an ample amount of savings with him to survive for the whole school year. He doesn’t want to burden his parents anymore since they are already working hard enough to send him money for his school fees.

A part-time job at the coffee shop near the shared house he's living in doesn't pay that much but still a great help for him to pay the rent and to indulge in his addiction with chocolates. It's his little happiness which helps him escape reality.

He's on his way home, just like the usual nights, after his shift from his job. He stops at a convenience store and rummaged through the packs of sweets in the center aisle.

"Hey there, Jongin!" a man greets him with a bright smile.

"Hi, Jongdae! I see you're out of _ Snickers _ today?" Jongin frowns while holding 2 pieces of different brand of chocolates on his hands and walks toward the counter area.

"Ah, Yes. We ran out of stock, but it’s delivery night tomorrow so it won't take long." the guy answers as he reached for the chocolate bars from Jongin's hand and taps it on the POS machine.

Jongdae was working on the convenience store long enough to know Jongin's routine. Every night after his shift from the coffee shop, he never fails to get himself some sweet bars. He was the first friend Jongin had the first day he moves in the area. Though they barely talk every day, they always find time to catch up at least once a month when Jongdae visits and sleepover's in Jongin's apartment.

It's been quite a few months since Jongin's housemate left so he got the whole apartment by himself and his landlady was kind enough to let Jongdae stay there for a visit.

The night was already dark when Jongin reached his home. He was about to turn the knob of the door when someone called his attention.

"Mr. Kim!" an elder woman calls for him.

"Oh, Mrs. Lee. What are you doing here? It's already late." Jongin replies as he bows down in greeting.

"I'm very sorry for the late notice but someone will occupy the vacant room beside you. He will arrive early tomorrow morning." She explains while holding a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh, finally I have company!" He cheerfully responds. "Don't worry, I will clean the house today since I have no work and school tomorrow." The elder lady rubs Jongin's arm as a silent _Thank you_ while he gives Jongin a sincere smile_._

"I know I could always count on you." She gives Jongin a final tap on the shoulder and walked back towards her apartment, just a few doors away from Jongin's.

_Finally!_ Jongin happily mumbled to himself while he gently wipes the tables and chairs in the dining area. He washes all the dishes that's been sitting on the sink for god knows how long. He vacuums the living area while rearranging the furniture to his liking. He displays his teddy bear collection in the cabinet just above the hanging television and a few of them on the couch. Jongin loves that apartment so much. He's been living there since he started his college years. The apartment was big enough for two people to share without invading each others' privacy. 

After he cleans the last visible dirt in the living room, he proceeds to the room of his soon-to-be housemate. He diligently folds the blankets and arrange the pillows. He wipes and brushes the side tables and frames hanging on the wall. It's been a few months since he got company and now he’s really excited.

_After all my hard work tonight, I think I deserve a reward_, he tried to reason out to himself. He lazily sits on the couch after a whole night of cleaning and reaches for his bag and grabs the only thing that could save him from insanity, _ Chocolates. _

_ Ding dong, Ding dong. _ A continuous ring on the doorbell followed by a solid knock on the door woke Jongin up at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Calm down, I'm coming." He hissed under his breath while he apathetically pulls himself up from the bed. Who could this be? Waking him up this early on this glorious day? He only had a few days every month like this. A day that he can just sleep and eat and do nothing and…

"Good morning!" a small man greets him with a cheerful smile as he opens the door. His lips were shaped like a heart and his eyes, crescent. His cheeks were fluffy and Jongin could only wish to pinch it. Jongin blinks several times as he attempts to take a better look at the man standing in front of him.

"K...Kyungsoo?" He asked. His eyes widened and gives the man a quizzical look.

"Jongin!" The man drops the two big luggage he was holding on the floor and immediately leans to Jongin and invites him for a hug. The man tiptoes and wraps his hands around Jongin's shoulder. Jongin freezes on his spot, unable to react.

"It's been years." Kyungsoo mumbles while he pulled away from the hug and brush his hand messily on Jongin's brown hair which gained him an exasperated glare from the younger. Kyungsoo was smiling with his eyes and seems to be entertained by the sudden meeting with an old friend.

**

Jongin and Kyungsoo were childhood friends, they were neighbors since they were born. Kyungsoo was a year ahead of Jongin so he was the responsible one between the two of them. He always checks Jongin and takes care of him since their younger years, he always makes sure Jongin is happy and he could get whatever he wants even if he won't get any in return. Kyungsoo thinks of Jongin as his younger brother. But apparently, it's not the same for Jongin.

Jongin admires Kyungsoo since the day he saved him from the bee's that were chasing him when he accidentally bumps into a beehive during their Freshman years. He finds it charming when Kyungsoo pushed him aside and let himself be attacked by the bees. Kyungsoo ended up in the hospital and Jongin made sure that he will take care of him everyday until he's discharged. Right after that incident, Jongin couldn't help but to develop a huge crush on his friend. He always makes sure that they will spend their lunch breaks at school together. Asking Kyungsoo to teach him on his school work is just one of his tactics so he could have a reason on staying until late at night on Kyungsoo's house. Every weekend is either a sleepover night or a trip to an amusement park or somewhere else, just anywhere with Kyungsoo. 

He knows he's already in love with his friend but he's too chicken to admit it. He's afraid that Kyungsoo might avoid him and stay away from him, disappearing from his life forever and he could not afford that. So, he just chose to keep it to himself for all those years.

It was not until Kyungsoo's parents decided to send him abroad for college. He is always on top of his class and they know it would be a great opportunity for Kyungsoo to develop all the skills he has. He is an ace student, the cream of the crop, and Jongin knows that receiving this scholarship offer is just something his friend could not let go.

Jongin was hurt by the time he hears about the news but was not able to show it. He should be happy for his friends' success right? He should cheer him up. Well, actually, he did. He even organized a congratulatory and send off party for Kyungsoo together with their close friends. Just like Kyungsoo, Jongin is also doing great on many things, and one of them is hiding his feelings. He never let Kyungsoo felt sad on his last remaining days before he flies away more than a thousand miles away from him.

_"I'll wait for you, hyung." _ Jongin mumbled under his breath before Kyungsoo enters the departure area of the airport and disappears from Jongin's sight.

**

"Why are you here hyung? How did you find out I live here? And when did you arrive?" Jongin asked while he helps Kyungsoo carry his luggage inside the apartment. He still can't believe that his ultimate crush and childhood friend is already in front of him after all those years.

"Well, I really didn't know that you live here. It just happened that I got a job near this area and found out that there's vacant room here for rent so I grabbed it." Kyungsoo explains while staring at Jongin's face.

"You still look beautiful Jongin. Your face hasn't changed a bit. But your body…" Kyungsoo slowly scans his eyes from Jongin's face down to his chest and arms then to his thighs. Jongin shyly covers himself and tries to look away from Kyungsoo. "Wow, you lift a lot huh?" Kyungsoo teases as he punched Jongin's biceps.

Jongin's eyes wander on the corners of the room, searching for the words to respond that seems to be lost in his mind. Yes, he really likes to go to the gym and to take care of his toned body, but it was too awkward since he was just wearing boxer shorts and sleeveless shirt. It's his typical sleeping outfit because he finds it really comfortable.

"Well you hadn't changed that much, too, yourself, Hyung." Those were the few words that came out from Jongin’s mouth before realization finally washed over him.

_Did he just say he’s staying here??_ If only Jongin's mind has a voice, it would probably be shouting and cursing right at that moment. Why, of all places, this apartment, and why, of billions of people in the world, would Kyungsoo be his next housemate? All these thoughts were lingering through his mind and it really makes his head aches. He takes a deep breath trying to calm down all his now awaken nerves.

“How long will you be staying here Hyung?” Jongin asks as he sits on the couch and Kyungsoo instantly followed and settles down beside him. “As long as I have that job, I think.” Kyungsoo sarcastically replied. “Well, if you’re not comfortable with me staying here, I could always look for other apart-”

“No it’s not that Hyung. I’m really happy you’re here.” Jongin interrupts instantly. He hadn't noticed that his hand was above Kyungsoo’s already. He flinches back and tries to avert his gaze anywhere but his friend the moment he realized it, he feels his cheeks were hot and red right now and Kyungsoo probably saw him blushing as they were just sitting only a few inches from each other.

“Well if you say so.” Kyungsoo smiled and tilted his body to face Jongin. “Did you miss me?”

“Wha..What? Of course.. Of course I miss you hyung.” He stammers while he quickly stands up from the couch, an attempt to avoid a deeper conversation from the man. 

“Do you want water? Or coffee or anything?” He offered as he walks slowly towards the kitchen. “Coffee Jongin and thank you. I really need a huge dose of caffeine right now.” Kyungsoo replied, his fingers slowly massaging his temples.

Jongin was preparing coffee for both of them when Kyungsoo enters the kitchen which makes Jongin startled. He leaned on the wall near Jongin, his hands were crossed above his chest as he gives Jongin a composed look.

“I missed you too, Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispers in his low and deep voice.

Jongin’s hand went loose and before he knew it, the cup he was holding dropped and crashed on the floor while the hot coffee spilled all over his hands and his boxers.

“Oh my God Jongin.” Kyungsoo hurriedly ran to his friend and grabs a towel near the sink. He wipes Jongin’s hands and was on his way to wipe the lower part of his body when Jongin snatches the towel from him. “I.. I can do this Hyung.” He takes one step away from Kyungsoo.

Jongin groans in pain when he felt he stepped on something sharp, Kyungsoo noticed that he had stepped on one of the broken pieces of the cup. “Don’t move, Jongin.” Kyungsoo orders as he reaches out for Jongin’s hand and assists him to walk towards the living room.

“Where’s your first aid kit?” Kyungsoo asked when they settled down on the couch. He damps a cloth on Jongin’s bleeding foot trying to prevent the bleeding.

“I.. I don’t have a first aid kit.” Jongin replies, his face scrunched in pain.

Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes and sigh in disappointment. “Hold this for me. I’ll go get something.” Jongin immediately obeys and firmly holds on the cloth. He watched as Kyungsoo rummaged through his luggage, pulling out a small bag. He then returns to him and kneels down to reach his bleeding foot. “We need to clean this, okay? It won’t hurt much.” He carefully pours disinfectant on the bruises and Jongin howled in pain.

“Hold still, I still need to cover this with band-aid.” Kyungsoo orders. Jongin grabs a teddy bear that was sitting on the couch and hugs it as if seeking for comfort. He breathes heavily every time Kyungsoo puts the stingy liquid on his scar. Kyungsoo chuckles at the view and finds it cute, Jongin still looks like an innocent child who needs to be taken care of even after all these years.

Kyungsoo reaches out again for his bag and Jongin’s eyes followed him. He slowly pulls a bag full of sweet bars. “Chocolates!” Jongin cheers, his eyes were wide and bright like that of a child who just received a present. He hurriedly stands up and walks towards Kyungsoo, forgetting all the pain he was feeling a while ago.

“Are all of these for me?” He asked, his mouth smiles from ear to ear.

“Well, since you’ve been a very brave baby today, maybe we could share.” Kyungsoo teases.

“I’m not a baby, stop saying that!” Jongin grumbled.

“I’m kidding.” He attempts to brush and mess with Jongin’s hair again but the younger managed to avoid it and Kyungsoo giggles.

“Okay, I’ll just put these inside the fridge and I’ll also prepare our coffee. Just sit and rest for now.” He offered. A small pout slowly appears on Jongin’s lips.

“I’m sorry Hyung, I should be the one to do those but…” he pauses and walks back to the couch. “I’m really sorry.” he ended. He bowed his head, his face looks defeated. Kyungsoo followed him and scoots beside him, he tucks a few strands of hair behind Jongin's ear so he could take a better look of the younger's face. “It’s okay Jongin. Honestly I missed this, I miss taking care of you.” He stands up and rubs Jongin shoulder for comfort. “Wait for me. I’ll just prepare something for us to eat.” Jongin nods and Kyungsoo walks towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you back there." Kyungsoo says while he sets up their breakfast on the table near the couch. He prepared black coffee for himself and latte for Jongin. He cooked egg and bacon and matches it with toast. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"I am now, hyung. Don't worry, it's just a little scar." Jongin replies. He reaches for his coffee and takes a sip. "Wow, I miss this taste so much."

"Well, I can never forget anything about you. I’m always the one to prepare your coffee until your Junior years." He replies. Kyungsoo started to scrabble over the breakfast he prepared, he sliced the bacon and egg and places it in between two toasts and hands it to Jongin. "You like this right?" Kyungsoo asked and Jongin silently nods. He reached out for the food and smiles happily at his friend. "Thank you, Hyung."

They spent half of the day arranging Kyungsoo’s stuff. Jongin also told him about the few rules in the shared house.

“Mrs. Lee is very kind but she’s very particular when it comes to visitors.” He started while he helps Kyungsoo to hang his clothes in the built-in cabinet.

“If you have any plans to have some visitors, you should advise her at least one day in advance. And no sleepovers! Well, aside from Jongdae of course, she knows Jondgae so he allowed him.”

Kyungsoo averted his gaze to Jongin and stopped himself on folding his towels. “Jongdae? Hmm.. Who’s Jongdae?”

Jongin faces him and sighs before he explains. “Jongdae is my only friend here who works at the convenience store a few blocks away.” Kyungsoo’s face looks dead serious as he narrowed his eyes against Jongin and replies, “When can I met this Jongdae guy? And he’s not your only friend anymore. I’m already here.” He waives his hand a bit sarcastically.

“I know you’re here but I can’t ditch him just because you’re back. Remember that you were the one who didn’t respond on all of my messages.” Jongin whimpers.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched, his mouth opened in awe. “A...About that Jongin.” He scratches the back of his neck while he leans closer to Jongin albeit his eyes were trying to avoid the younger’s.

Jongin sensed that it was starting to get awkward between the two of them, he likes Kyungsoo, definitely, but the man doesn’t need to know that. And the fact that he told him he was waiting for his reply all those years might give him a hint.

“It’s okay Hyung, it’s not that I even waited for you to message me.” He lied (again).

Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh, a little disappointed because Jongin didn’t even gave him a chance to explain his side. “If you say so.” He murmurs. ”Going back, if your friend would sleep over here, he’ll sleep on the couch right?” Kyungsoo questions, his eyebrows were arched as he stares back at Jongin.

“Well before, he was sleeping on your room, Mrs. Lee allowed it since it’s still empty. But now..” He paused and glanced back at him, his hands were now crossed in front of his chest. “He’ll sleep with me in my room. The bed is big enough for two people to share anyways. Why were you even curious about him?” He gives Kyungsoo an agitated look.

“Well, you’re like my little brother so I guess I need to know.” He deadpans.

“Right,_ brother_.” Jongin bites his lips trying to ignore the lump forming in his throat. “Well, dear brother of mine, I’m just gonna wash up first and I’ll be going out to grab some lunch with my friend_._” He stands up and walks outside Kyungsoo’s room.

Jongin steps outside the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, his wet hair still dripping with water when Kyungsoo approached him.

“Look Jongin, I’m sorry if I was a bit pushy a while ago.” His gaze fixed on the floor.

“It’s okay Hyung, he’s just my friend and he’s a good guy. He’s been with me for the past 4 years.” Kyungsoo was silent and didn’t even bother to move a single bit from his position.

“You still need anything?” Jongin asked, his head tilted to the side trying to get a glimpse of his friend’s face. Kyungsoo slowly lifts his head and stares at Jongin with pleading eyes.

“I was wondering if…” He scratches the back of his neck. Well, this was his habit since he’s a child every time he’s nervous. And of course, Jongin noticed it.

“Any problem, Hyung?” Kyungsoo steps forward closer to Jongin before he answered.

“Can I tag along with you and your friend?” Jongin lets out a soft chuckle but he stopped instantly when he noticed that there was not a single sign of smile from Kyungsoo’s face.

“I’m.. I’m sorry Hyung. Sure you can come with me. I’m going out alone actually, I was just kidding a while ago. Jongdae is busy with his shift today.”

**

“Where do you want to eat?” Jongin asked. They were strolling along the streets while Kyungsoo scans every restaurant they pass through.

“What can you suggest? There were lots of changes in here already, I can’t even remember how this place used to look.”

“Well, it’s been years Hyung, don’t worry I’ll show you around but let’s eat first. My stomach’s gonna punch me anytime.”

“Jongin, you know stomachs don’t punch.” Kyungsoo deadpans. “Wow, I didn’t know staying abroad could lose you your humor.” Jongin smirked and rolled his eyes. “Let’s just eat at my favorite chicken stop. That one is a jackpot.” Kyungsoo nods and smiles gleefully back at him.

Kyungsoo watches how Jongin munches on the food the moment it was served on their table. In less than 10 minutes, he can’t even count how many drumsticks of chicken Jongin ate. He chuckles a little and Jongin glared at him, one of his eyebrows raised. “What’s the problem?”

“Nothing.” He tried to stop himself from laughing, “Well, you still haven’t changed a bit. But your addiction to chicken is getting out of con.. “

“Don’t you dare question me and my love for chicken.” Jongin snapback.

**

On their way home, Jongin decided to drop by the convenience store where Jongdae works just to pay the man a visit since he always does it everyday. Just a small talk with his best friend, well, usually it was really just a small talk but today he was planning to ask Jongdae for some advice on what's he gonna do next after he finds out that his housemate is his childhood friend _slash _crush. He only got Jongdae now and he knows he could trust this man.

“Go ahead, Hyung, I just need to visit Jongdae and ask something.” Jongin says while he takes a few steps backwards, away from Kyungsoo.

“Well I can come with you, if it’s okay? I still got a week to rest before my first day at work.” Kyungsoo suggests. “And I really want to see this Jongdae guy. The name sounds.. familiar.” Jongin pauses and inhales deeply, he heaves a sigh and replied, “Well, suit yourself.”

The only good thing about this visit in the convenience store is that all items were restocked and Jongin could enjoy indulging again on his favorite chocolate bar On the other hand, the rest are getting better for Kyungsoo. The moment they reached the store, the man on the counter cheerfully greets him leaving Jongin shocked and silent.

“Yo Kyungsoo, how have you been man?” Jongdae greets and walks towards him as he raised his hand, asking for a ‘hi-5’ in which Kyungsoo instantly acknowledged.

“I’ve been well, how are you? It’s been..” Kyungsoo counts on his fingers “.. 4 years?”

“Yeah man, well, you know what happened so, here I am.” Jongdae shrugged. Jongin was silent the moment the two of them started to chat. He had no idea those two knew each other. How? Why? When? He fakes a cough to get the attention of two men standing in front of him who likely forgot that he exists.

“Oh I’m sorry, Jongin.” Kyungsoo chuckles a little as he pulls himcloser. “Jongdae was my classmate in the University but he left after a year, family reasons.”

“Yeah, Kyungsoo is like my only friend back then.” Jongdae states. Jongin’s face seemed confused, he threw both of them a perplexed glance.

“Okay I think it’s my turn to speak now. Hyung, why didn’t you tell me you know Jongdae? I told you his name a hundred times today.” He switched his gaze and turns to the other man, “And you Jongdae, why didn’t you tell me you studied abroad, too, and know a certain ‘Kyungsoo’? I’ve been telling you about him since..-” Jongin stopped the moment he realized he said something he shouldn’t have. He gasps for breath and makes some idiotic excuses just to get out of that awkward situation. 

“Uhmm.. Ahh… I.. Hyung, I think we need to go now because Jongdae still needs to check the deliveries tonight.. Right Jongdae?” Jongin stammers as he stares at Jongdae with his puppy eyes, pleading and asking him to just say _ ‘Yes’ _but unfortunately, the man was not gifted with such wit.

“Jongin, deliveries already arrived that’s why you have your favorite chocolate in your hands right now. And to answer your question, you didn’t ask so I didn’t tell you that I studied abroad. And there are many Kyungsoo's in the world I didn’t know he was the one you were..-”

“Sorry Jongdae as much as I really want to stay and have this conversation with you, we really have to go. My… my tummy hurts I need to go to the bathroom.” Jongin interrupted and grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and pulls him outside the store not even giving Jongdae, who’s shouting behind them and asking what was wrong, a second glance. 

As they run a few blocks away from the store, Jongin stops to catch his breath. He inhales deeply and tries to avoid Kyungsoo’s eyes as much as he can.

“Jongin-ah..” He felt shivers on his spine as he heard the man’s deep voice.

“What was Jongdae talking about?” He asks while he walks closer to Jongin. The younger’s cheeks are now beet-red as he tries to stumble for words, but nothing came out from his mouth. “Well, let's go home. Maybe you will be more comfortable that way.” Kyungsoo suggests and gives Jongin a shit-eating grin.


	2. Almost there..

"You know you can't avoid me forever Jongin." Kyungsoo says while he knocks on his friend’s room. Jongin was hiding since last night as soon as they got home. He didn't even eat anything the whole day and Kyungsoo worries.

"Fine, I'll go out for a while so you could come out and eat. I cooked your favorite by the way. Just please, come out, you haven't eaten all day." he says worrily as he walks away from Jongin's room.

The loud thud of the door gives Jongin a hint that Kyungsoo is probably gone. He slowly peeks through his door and silently steps out when he didn't see any sign of his friend. He then ran to the kitchen and grabs his plate and utensils and messily rummages on the dining table. _Damn, I'm really hungry_, he whispers to himself as he takes a huge bite of the buttered chicken prepared by Kyungsoo.

"Gotcha." A deep voice whispered followed by soft click of the door. Kyungsoo came out from his room since really didn't leave, he was probably just waiting for Jongin to come out to finally end the silent war between them.

Jongin almost spit out the food from his mouth, he choked on a piece of chicken that was stuck in his throat, Kyungsoo panically run towards him and instantly hands him a glass of water and rubbed his back gently.

"I'm sorry Jongin, I didn't mean to.."

"What do you want?" Jongin shrieked after he gulped down on the glass of water, his breathing now regularized. He stares back at Kyungsoo, eyes fiery with annoyance and disappointment.

"Nothing, I just want you to eat I guess.. I'm really worried, I'm sorry." He walked towards the chair in front of Jongin and sits on it.

Realization slowly flashes before Jongin, his friend really didn’t do anything wrong, aside from asking what Jongdae was talking about, _ non-stop. _ He lifts his head on a slow pace to meet the gaze of the man in front of him. _ Deep breathes, _he takes his time to compose his thoughts before he responds, "I'm.. I'm sorry too Hyung, I'm sorry if I acted childish." He murmurs, he slowly bowed his head down, gaze fixed on the wooden table between them. 

"It's okay Jongin, I think I am at fault too, I was a bit.. pushy." he pauses and look fixedly at Jongin who's fidgeting, his head still bowed. "The chicken, how does it taste? Is it good?" Kyungsoo tried to change the subject to cease the awkwardness that surrounds them.

"It's great Hyung, as always." Jongin replied, his voice was soft as a whisper, his lips finally curves a small smile and its enough for Kyungsoo. "Look, Jongin.." the younger turns his gaze to him, "It's okay if you can't tell me anything yet. But remember, I'm always here okay? Hyung is always here." He nodded silently. Kyungsoo stands up from his seat and walked towards him, rubs his back gently and murmurs, "Never do that again, okay? I won't forgive myself if anything bad happens to you." He gives Jongin a warm and caring smile as comfort.

**

It's weekend but Jongin couldn't even seize the most out of it. He still has to work for 4 hours in the coffee shop before he could finally put all his weight in the mattress. "Well, it's only 4 hours Jongin." Kyungsoo says while pushing Jongin towards the bathroom. "Go take a bath now or you'll be late. I'll drop by after your shift, let's grab some lunch. My treat." He bribes, and of course, Jongin clicked the bait.

Bribing Jongin was one of Kyungsoo's techniques to get the man moving since their childhood. He tried giving him a piece of chocolate bar every time he does his homework in time, he also promised him he would teach Jongin how to bike but in return, Jongin needs to finish all his vegetables. And Kyungsoo never failed, not once.

At exactly twelve noon, Jongin clocks out. He excitedly hops and waits outside the coffee shop since Kyungsoo promised to buy some lunch today. He loves free food and he loves Kyungsoo, well, he'll just settle for his love for food for now.

Kyungsoo arrived a few minutes later, he was smiling as he walks near Jongin, the kind of smile Jongin loves so dearly.

"Jongin?" the smaller man asked while he waved at his face. Jongin was smiling from ear to ear with sparkles on his eyes when Kyungsoo taps him on the shoulder waking him up from his daydream.

"Ah, you're here!" he stammers.

"Actually I was already talking to you since I arrived." Kyungsoo explains while the taller man gave him a perplexed look.

"You look.. weird today. Everything okay?" The man asked. Well, nothing's okay today for Jongin the moment he saw his hyung. His smile? The most perfect smile in the world. Those heart-shaped lips? Jongin could only wish to kiss them, those soft, plump and red lips. Did he mention that Kyungsoo was wearing a black shirt, his typical shirt, needless to say, but he totally looks great on it? His body lines were beautifully carved, not to add the tan shorts he was wearing which fits his thigh perfectly, his ass protruding. Jongin almost drooled on his place.

"I'm okay, I'm fine. Everything's fine. Why won't I be fine?" He answered in a panic manner and Kyungsoo just gave a suppressed laugh as a reply. "Well if you're fine then let's go?"

The whole day was well spent, after they indulged over samgyeopsal during their lunch, they visited the park they used to go since their childhood. Memories of them playing, running, laughing and crying were all witnessed by this place.

"Do you remember when you can't reach the barass then you cried and you wanted me to carry you?" Kyungsoo asked jokingly. "Well the tables have turned now Hyung, I think I should be the one to carry you this time." Jongin replies as they shared a soft chuckle together.

Strolling and reminiscing was all they wanted to do since Kyungsoo arrived, they find it both refreshing since they really missed each other. They used to be inseparable since their early years so they have so much to catch up.

As the day fall, they settled themselves on a bench, just appreciating the scenery, the sun that was soon to set, the warm breeze that surrounds them and the sweet sound of silence. They were talking about both everything and nothing when Kyungsoo initiated a conversation, "Jongin, can I ask you something?" He tilted his body to face his friend.

"Well, you're already asking. What is it Hyung?" He responds while he playfully swings his feet back and forth from the bench.

"Say, someone likes you, just a generic someone, how would you react?"

Jongin blushed but tried to hide it. Why would Kyungsoo, a.k.a _ the love of his life _, would ask that? His breath hitches and it takes him a few moments before he responds, "Well I don't know, all I've done in the past were just… hook ups." he murmurs. "I haven't been into serious relationship. Hook ups shouldn’t have any feelings, well, maybe for me." He ended.

Kyungsoo scoots nearer and sighs, "Guess my little baby is not that innocent anymore."

  
"I told you, stop calling me that!" Jongin grunts. Yes, wants to be called baby by Kyungsoo, but not in a _ brotherly _ way. Kyungsoo chortles and messes with the taller man's hair, like it's just a normal gesture between them. He stands up and offers his hand to Jongin, "Let's go home?"

Like the usual nights (and days), well actually, always, Kyungsoo prepared their dinner. This time, he plans on making everything he can out of the stocks inside their fridge, and with that they just settled and shared on a big bowl of Bibimbap. He also prepared kimchi as a side dish and kimchi stew just for additional flavor.

“I’m just curious, Jongin.” Kyungsoo murmurs after he finished a spoonful of rice.

“Curious about what, Hyung?” He replied while he busily munches over his plate.

“You told me you didn’t know how it feels to be in a.. relationship? Well, a real one I mean..”

Jongin slowly chews the food that was sitting in his mouth and gulped a glass of water. He sighed and replied nonchalantly, “Yeah, I really don't know Hyung. I have no time to pay actual attention on that one.” _ But if it’s you Hyung, I will always make time. _It’s not a sin to dream, right?

Kyungsoo contemplates as he watches the change of the younger’s expression. He was all giddy and delighted a while ago but now his face forms a frown. “I’m sorry.. if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay Hyung. Being single doesn’t mean I’m sad and grumpy. I got used to it.” Well technically, yes, being alone doesn't make him feel blue, but it doesn’t make him happy either.

“Well, you got a point there.” He smiled sincerely at the younger. “But can I ask one last question?” He leaned closer and picks the remaining kimchi on the bowl with his chopsticks. Jongin hummed _ 'yes' _ in reply.

“Do you have like… Do you have some qualities you look for? In a man I mean..” he stammers, his eyes avoiding Jongin’s, awkward silence surrounded them for a bit.

_ There’s no standard qualities, it’s just you Hyung, in capital and bold letters, _ ** _YOU._ **

  
“Well, you know me the most Hyung. I have no gold standard, maybe I’ll just feel it when it comes?” _ If you would only realize that I really like you. _ “It’s really hard for me to befriend someone but maybe… Maybe someone who can get along well with me and take care of me I guess.” _ It’s literally you, what’s not clicking hyung? _“Why are you suddenly asking cringey questions today?” Jongin replied while he fights the little devious voice inside his head.

“Honestly, I like y..” Kyungsoo pauses and held back his words. He breathes deeply and clears his throat before he attempts to reply again, “I think I’m falling for someone but I really don’t know what to do. So I asked you maybe you could.. teach me but.. just forget about it ” He shrugged. 

He like someone? Oh? _Oh. _Ouch. Fuck, that hurts. A silent nod was all Jongin could do. He slowly stands up and picks up the empty dishes one by one and places it on the sink. “I’ll take care of this Hyung, you can sleep now.”

**

Today is Kyungsoo’s first day on his job, one of the reasons why he woke up earlier than Jongin. He felt excited since, finally, after all those years of brushing a book above his face 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, all those nights when only coffee was his company, all those days where he pulls out all the stops, finally, he can showcase everyone his work. All his hard work for studying will start to pay off. 

He was hired by a big IT company, and with his credentials summarized on his one-pager resumé, the company was more than impressed and they gave Kyungsoo an offer he could not refuse. His salary is even 4x of what he really needs per month, not to mention the other allowances and perks and Kyungsoo did not even think twice and accepted it.

He slowly walks outside his room and sneaks in Jongin’s side of the house. He was asleep as a baby, his brown hair was flying in all directions. And he missed it. He missed it a lot.

He didn’t wake Jongin up yet not until he’s finished preparing their breakfast. Well, this is perhaps the main reason for him to get up this early, taking care of Jongin will always be his priority. As a younger brother? Yes. More than that? This one, he still couldn’t fathom but he knows he yearns for something. Something more than just friendship. He just needs to figure it out himself.

He sets up the table before he walks back to Jongin’s room. He sits beside him and brushes his messy hair, he takes his time adoring the beautiful person sleeping soundly in front of him.

“Good morning.” Kyungsoo greeted when he noticed Jongin’s puffy eyes were half open.

“Good morning, hyung. What are you doing here?” Jongin’s voice was low and hoarse as he speaks. He rubs his eyes and blinks, staring narrowly at the older man.

“Waking you up. You need to go to class.” he replied while giving him a soft smile. His voice was comforting and Jongin could listen to it everyday. His smile is even enough to make Jongin’s day more than perfect.

“Lets eat? I already prepared breakfast.” Jongin nodded once, a small smile peeked on his lips.

It was already 8:00 PM and Jongin just finished his 4-hour shift at the coffee shop. His classes ended around three in the afternoon and he went straight to his job as fast as he can to make it before his 4:00 PM shift.

He was already on his way towards the exit, his bag hangs lazily on one of his shoulders, when someone called out for him. A familiar man was waving at him with a bright smile on his lips.

"Hyung?" He narrows his eyes when the man walked towards him on a slow pace.

"Hey Jongin." Kyungsoo greeted. "Sorry for the unannounced visit. I just wanted to pick you up since I'm also on my way home." He explains while he opens the door and letting Jongin to go out first. They walk side by side towards the direction of their shared apartment.

It feels weird. Jongin is used to being alone for the past years. Just him and the music on his headphones. He only got Jongdae to talk to before but now there's another man, a man he liked so dearly, a man who was always there for him ever since. Not that he's complaining though, of course, he likes it, _ loves it. _ However, he doesn’t know why does he feel a pang in his chest every time he’s with him, he should be happy right? He decided he’ll just think about it some other time, but for now, he’ll just savour every moment.

“Jongin, you okay?” Kyungsoo taps him on the shoulder and he finally wakes up from his daydream.

“Ah, yes Hyung.” He immediately replied. “Isn’t your work a bit far from here?”

“Just a little, but since I got nothing to do, I decided to drop by.” Kyungsoo explained. “I was planning to get some takeout tonight, is it okay?” Jongin nods eagerly.

“McDonald’s!” They shouted in chorus while pointing at each other and guffawed. Jongin was already tearing up from laughter while Kyungsoo finally calmed down, he was just staring at Jongin's face a bit longer, though his smile was still present on his lips which makes the younger blush. Jongin mimics a sound close to a whistle just to dodge the rustic scene. 

“Jongin..” Kyungsoo called out, his eyes still fixed on him. Staring like there’s no tomorrow, appreciating how the younger’s beautiful eyes glows when he smiles, his high-pitched laugh is like music to his ears, the way his nose scrunch. God, Jongin is perfect, but why did he just noticed all of these now?

“Yes Hyung?” Jongin replied with a confused face but Kyungsoo just sighed and shook his head. “Nothing.”

They decided to drop by the convenience store to get some drinks, a few alcohol won’t hurt anyone right? And Jongin also wanted to greet Jongdae, too. He misses his friend so much. They haven’t met after that night which Jongin really wants to forget.

“Jongin!” His best friend walks fast towards him and invites him for a hug which he immediately accepts. “I missed you. So, you both good now? Well I assume since you don’t visit often, does he finally know- Ouch! Why did you-..” The man grunts in pain when Jongin elbowed him on his side and stepped on his foot. _1-2 Combo_.

“We came here to get a few drinks Dae, I think visiting you was really not a good idea.” Jongin mumbles and gave him an exasperated look.

“What did I do this time? And why do you need to get physical, is this what Kyungsoo is teaching you?”

Kyungsoo was just silently laughing by himself, watching the two male in front of him messing with each other. But wait, does _who_ knows what now? And by ‘he’ does that means it’s him they were talking about? Was this related to what happened with his first meeting with Jongdae? Kyungsoo makes sure he mental notes this one and ask Jongin later, maybe when he’s not a little chicken anymore.

“Here, punch it in your POS before I punch your face.” Jongin says jokingly while handing a basket of alcoholic beverage to the cashier. _ 15 cans of beer? _ Few drinks, right. _   
_

“Uhmm.. Jongdae?” Kyungsoo calls out, leaning over the counter. “Jongin told me that sometimes you visit him for a sleepover, right?” Jongdae nods in reply. “Well do you want to visit this weekend?” he offered. 

“Ofcourse, it would be perfect. My old pal and my best friend and lots of drinks!” He cheerfully responds. Well, Kyungsoo needs to know what they were talking about, right? So, Jongdae is the only way to discover that, well, a _drunk _Jongdae probably.

"See you next week then, Dae? I'll tell Mrs. Lee." Jongin says while taking the bag of beers from the counter.

"Yeah, see you. Hope there's less violence that time, Jongin."

"We'll see." Jongin scowled at him defiantly, then chuckles. "Just kidding. We'll be going now." Jongdae nodded and smiled at them as he watched them exits the store.

Kyungsoo prepares fried tofu and pork cutlets to match their drinks and Jongin decides to choose and prepare the show that they were going to watch. He scrolls through Netflix and picks _ Money Heist_. He’s just curious since he overheard his classmates talking about this a few days ago. It's all settled for Jongin and the only thing left for him to do is to wait for Kyungsoo to finish before they can start.

They were already done on the first two episodes and a few cans of beer, they barely talk since both of them got hooked on the show so Kyungsoo decided to turn off the TV, wanting some personal time with his, uhh.. baby brother? Yes he got some alcohol in his system but that doesn't mean he's drunk, maybe tipsy? Or maybe he just borrowed a few confidence from the alcohol. 

"Jongin.." He whispers while tapping the other man's knees. "Yes Hyung? You didn't like the show? Want me to.."

"Do you know you're really beautiful?" He interrupts. Jongin's cheek feels warm as a blush crawls on his face, he gave Kyungsoo a quizzical look. "Are you.. Are you drunk Hyung?"

"Definitely not, just appreciating my friend. I really missed you Nini." He scoots near Jongin and plays with his hair while giving him a soft smile. Its starting to get awkward so Jongin stands from his sit and asked Kyungsoo, "You still want some beer?" And Kyungsoo nodded.

He returns to the living room with two cans of beers in his hands, he handover the other to his friend who was busily texting on his phone, smiling foolishly.

"What are you laughing about Hyung?" He curiously asked while he sits beside him with a considerable distance. 

"Ah, it's my workmate, his name is Baekhyun and dang, he really is funny." He explains while he slips his phone back in his pocket, the smile still visible on his lips.

"He really is hilarious and I really found that person wonderful, I don't know how but it's only the first day we've met and we already felt like, connected, like we were some old acquaintance. I'm still thinking though if I've already met him before." Kyungsoo continued to share about his new workmates and other things about what happened on his first day and Jongin just nods nonchalantly. He felt a knot in his heart every time he hears the name of that _Baekhyun_ guy, who is he and why does Kyungsoo feels comfortable with him? How can he make Kyungsoo smile like this? He sighed to himself and rubbed his temples, maybe this can help to wake him up from his senses and reality.

"You okay Nini?" _ Nini, _ he always felt weak for that name, that pet name Kyungsoo called him since they were young, his heart always flutters every time he hears it. "Yes Hyung, I'm fine, my head hurts a bit but I'm okay."

  
"Do you want to rest now?" Kyungsoo suggests. Jongin checks the time on the wall clock hanging near the TV, _ 10:30 PM. _ "Let's me just finish this then let's sleep." He replied while raising the half full can of beer he was holding.

Jongin's mood lightened a bit when their topic diverted from Kyungsoo's new found friend, which he mental notes that he will show his bitchy side once they meet. They now started to talk about their hometown in Suncheon.

"You know what Jongin," Kyungsoo scoots near him as he placed his empty can of beer on the table, "I was really planning to look for you once I return here in Seoul. Actually, the day after I moved here, I'm already set to go back to our hometown." Kyungsoo's eyes scroll over Jongin's face then downwards and stares at his hand which was laying on the couch, he holds it and squeezes it lightly and turned his gaze to the younger's face to meet with his eyes. "But then, here you are. Right in front of me. Like, destiny pushed us back together." He smiled lovingly at Jongin and the younger man swears that smile is different, he never saw that smile on his friend's face since all those years they were together. What does this smirk means? Jongin's breath hitched, he felt confused, unable to react because the face of the one and only man he ever wanted was just a few inches away from him and if he just lean a little they could probably ki.. _Snap out of it Jongin, you're both drunk._

"I think it's getting late Hyung and destiny is asking us to sleep now since we need to get up early tomorrow morning." He tried to joke while he bites his lips. He stands up and started gathering the empty cans of beer and placing it inside the trash bag "I'll just wash up and I'll go to bed. Goodnight Hyung."

"Goodnight Jongin.” His voice was soft as he stares to Jongin warmly “Let's talk about this some other time." 

A warm shower before he sleeps, that's what Jongin needs after this long day. It was a roller coaster ride of feelings today aside from being tired from both school and work. This day, he felt disappointment, cringe, happiness and love. _Love?_ He still contemplates what does Kyungsoo mean when he said destiny. Destiny for seeing an old friend? And what are they going to talk about some other time? He closes his eyes for a while and breathes in, feeling every single drop of water falling from the shower head and then after a few moments, his tears started to pour mixing with the warm steam, he suddenly felt heaviness in his chest. He was supposed to be done with Kyungsoo a few years back, he had already accepted the fact that they would just be the best of friends, he’d already moved on, but now that Kyungsoo is here again, all those feelings recuperate, and those emotions were not limited to being always in love and happy since the other man is always there for him, every feeling incorporates sadness when he knows he was the only one loving him in a different way; pain, every time he realized that he will just be the little brother Kyungsoo ever wanted. He heaved a sigh as he turns off the faucet, he wipes moist on the mirror and takes a glimpse of himself. “Stop making a fool out of yourself Jongin, you’ve already made it before, you can do it again. You were and will always be just a brother to him.” He rubs away the tears from his eyes and went to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to update this, I miss them so much. Just had a hard time this week but, hey I'm back. And hope you'll like this one :))
> 
> Comments are always welcome :))))


	3. Time for Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :( something just came up. But I'm back, hope you'll like this. Shout out to my number 1/ only 1 fan HAHA Ms. A, the military wife, love u a lot!!

This week has been hectic for both of them. Jongin needs to focus on his exams, he already asked his manager at the cafe for two weeks off so he could concentrate on his review and deadlines, while Kyungsoo was given his very first project. One of their trusted clients needs a new system for enhancement of their company process. This one is a big deal since he needs to impress not only his boss but also other clients to make sure that, in the future, they could request for him again for other projects.

They barely stay at their shared apartment since Jongin was always with his classmates for their group review. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, always renders overtime just to perfect his very first masterpiece. He can finally apply the things he learned, he wants to make sure this will be as impressive as his high soaring grades back in college.

A quick breakfast with coffee and few toasts, take out dinner or none at all, that was their bonding for the whole week and Jongin thought it's the best for him. He doesn't need to think about his friend and his feelings for him all day, they're both preoccupied and can't even have long conversations, so he thought he'd quite succeeded in avoiding his feelings and he can finally accept the status of their relationship to just being brothers, not by blood but by the bond and the friendship that they have.

Weekend came fast, finally exams are over and Jongin could stay as long as he wants on his bed since he still got one week off. He had no plans on waking up early today since he got nothing to do, he just wants to rest and be in one with the bed. Unfortunately, the bright rays of sun wakes him up at this ungodly hour (well not exactly since it’s already seven in the morning). Did he forgot to close the curtains last night?

"Wake up Nini!" he heard someone whispered to him as he felt a weight on his mattress, someone just laid down beside him. "Nini, come on." The voice got louder but he just placed a pillow above his head, trying his best if he can get his sleep back. "You really don't want to get up? Fine." The man move over and sits above him. He grunts in pain and was about to curse but he remembered that it's morning and he still has his.. morning wood, which is really common for man, right? But it's worse for Jongin now since the man sitting on his dick is Kyungsoo, the love-, uhhh, his _hyung_, and his soft butt cheeks between them didn't help him at all. He felt his blood crawling up his cheeks which were probably cherry red by now, he knows Kyungsoo felt it when his crotch twitch between his ass.

"Fine, I'm up! Just please move." Kyungsoo obeyed and moved to his side, a smirk visible on his face. "Good morning Nini." His hands automatically moves to Jongin's hair, which looks like a bird nest that moment, and playfully messes with it.

"It's too early, why did you even wake me up Hyung?" Jongin whines, a pout slowly forms on his lips. "Jongdae's coming tonight so we need to buy some stuffs! You know, for dinner and something to drink."

"Well Hyung, we can settle for the beer in the convenience store and some take outs, that's what we always do. " He rubs his eyes with the back of his hands, trying to open them fully against the bright sunlight from the windows.

"No more fast food for you Nini, that's what we've been eating the past few days. Get up and go wash yourself, we’ll have breakfast outside." Kyungsoo orders. "I'll wait for you okay? Just please be quick, I'm really hungry." He walked towards the door and was about to get out when he turns around and called again for the younger.

"Nini?"

"Hmm?" Jongin groans, eyes half open, still fighting his sleepiness away.

"I missed you." He instantly turns away and closed the door, he didn't even wait for the younger to reply. _ Yeah, whatever hyung, _ Jongin murmurs to himself.

They had pancakes and coffee for a quick breakfast and they stroll along the streets right after, Kyungsoo was insisting he missed their usual walks every weekend and Jongin can't even refuse with the older man's request.

"Let's visit the park." Kyungsoo beams a wide smile to the younger while tugging his arms but Jongin pulled away and whines, "I'm tired Hyung, I really want to rest. Can we just go to the supermarket and then go home?" He stomps his feet on the ground and pouts his lips, he knows Kyungsoo could never say no everytime he does this.

"My poor Nini, I'm sorry. I guess we’ll just visit the park some other time.” He smiled warmly at him and Jongin swears he's starting to hate that smile now. 

**Jongin_:_**

_ 'Nini', can he just stop calling me like that?! _

_ my chest really hurts :( I already know what am _

_ I to him, why can't he just treat me like _

_ just a normal best friend, i'm not a kid anymore :(( _

_ and taking care of me really makes it _

_ harder for me to forget about him!! _

**Jongdae_:_**

_ well, you still seem like a child to me Jongin, _

_ how can you explain the chocolates and bears? _

**Jongin:**

_ stop it! i just love them, im serious right here, hyung!!! _

**Jongdae: **

_ im your hyung now? last time i checked i was just 'Dae' :D _

_ just kidding, lets talk about this later ok? i'll be there by 8 :)) _

Jongin slips his phone back in his pocket when he heard Kyungsoo came out from the kitchen running towards his ringing phone which was on the table in the living room. He watched how his hyung's face smiled the brightest from the start until the end of the call. He didn't try to eavesdrop on the conversation since he really doesn't want to involve himself anymore but his mind was good at digging at their old conversations, his breath hitched when he suddenly recalled what happened that certain day. _“I think I’m falling for someone but I really don’t know what to do." _He then remembered that day clearly when Kyungsoo asked him questions about love and relationships out of the blue. The familiar feeling of being in pain and hurt comes back again, and this time it was doubled, since he knows Kyungsoo was into someone now and what hurts him the most is that that 'someone' was not him.

"Jongin, you can't believe what just happened!" Kyungsoo ran towards him and hugged him tightly making him unable to move.

"W..what hhh.. happened?" Jongin murmurs as he tries to escape the arms of the smaller man. Honestly he was a bit nervous on what was the news about, did Kyungsoo got a ‘Yes’ from that _ someone _? Is he officially dating now? He tried his best to hide the pain and fakes a smile when he stares back at him.

"They liked it! The system I did last week, our client bought it! And in fact, other companies were asking, too, if they can have the same system for them!" He exclaims cheerfully. _ Oh, _ so it's about work. Jongin smiled at him, genuinely this time, and hugged him back, "I'm so happy for you Hyung, I know you could do it." He pulls back from the hug but Kyungsoo leaned closer and cupped his face as he placed a kiss on his forehead. "You are my lucky charm Nini." He mumbles. Jongin was frozen for a few moments as he stares at Kyungsoo, giving him a puzzled look when the man reached for his hand and holds it firmly, "But Jongin.." _ But, there's always a but! _

"But what Hyung?"

"I need to go and meet my boss right now, he said I just got some papers to sign. I promise I'll make it for our get together later, okay?" His big black eyes were sincere like that of a puppy as he gives Jongin an apologetic smile.

"It's okay Hyung, take your time. We will just wait for you." Kyungsoo nods and murmurs 'thank you' before he sets himself to go out.

Jongdae arrived a bit late, well an hour late to be exact, he promised Jongin he'll be there by eight o'clock but its already past 9:00 PM.

"Really sorry Jongin, I just needed to cover up with the other cashier for a few hours since she said she was stuck in a traffic jam." Jongdae explains while helping Jongin prepare the drinks and food that Kyungsoo had cooked earlier.

"It's okay, we got the whole night anyways." Jongin answers.

"Where's Kyungsoo by the way?"

Ah, yes, Kyungsoo, he left this afternoon to meet with his boss but now he doesn't know where he is. Should he call him? But why? Kyungsoo should be the one to text him since he promised he'll make it on time. He clears his thought and heaved a sigh before he turns to Jongdae, "He met with his boss this afternoon, maybe they're not yet done with whatever they were doing." He replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, it's cold. Is the AC on? Sheesh it’s so cold." The other man teases. "Well it's good right? At least we still have time to talk, you still need my help?" Jongin nodded silently. 

They started to liven up the mood first by watching a variety show when Jongin's phone vibrates to a new message,

**Kyungsoo Hyung:**

_ Jongin, I'll be a little late, they decided to celebrate tonight _

_ and I can't say no to them :( i promise i'll be there, _

_ just give me a few more minutes. and _

_ don't worry abt me, im with my friend, baekhyun, _

_ u remember him right? anyways, eat first before _

_ drinking and don’t drink too much ;) _

Baekhyun, yeah, the guy who makes him happy and comfortable, why would Jongin even worry, right? He's just the little brother who needs a reminder to eat first before getting wasted and drunk. 

Jongin contemplates for a few moments before he replies;

[Jongin is typing….]

_ but you promise you'll make it? its already.. _

He deletes it. 

[Jongin is typing….]

_ why is baekhyun always there and… _

He deletes again.

**Jongin:**

_ Okay. _

He hits send.

It's already past midnight and they had a too few many drinks. Jongdae is not a heavy drinker and so is Jongin, but this time, he tried to take as much alcohol as he can just to wash away that stinging feeling in his chest.

"Jongdae hyung.." he whispers.

"Hmm??"

"Why do I have to go all over this again? I'm tired, I should not love him more than just a friend, right?"

"Have you tried telling him what you feel?" Jongdae questions while he scoots near him, rubbing his back for comfort. Jongin was trying to hold back his tears but he felt that it was all too much for him to take, his tears quickly falls down like a dam.

"What's the point Hyung? He always makes sure I know who I am in his life. He always calls me his baby brother, his little brother, and that was all I am to him. I don't want to confront him, I know I'll just hurt myself more." He breaks down. Jongdae leans closer and pulls him for a hug, his wobbling chin now resting on Jongdae’s shoulder which were probably soaking wet from his continual tears. Jongdae taps his back as he consoles him, "Maybe it's time to move on Jongin. You're handsome and kind, sometimes childish, but overall you're a great person, I'm sure there are lots of men crushing over you." He pulls from the hug and wipes the tears from Jongin's eyes and cheeks, "And if any of those men hurt you, I'll get back to them!" He jokingly says trying to lighten him up. Jongin nods and smiled, he's really thankful Jongdae is always there for him.

It's almost three in the morning, Jongin is already fast asleep in his room while Jongdae decided to sleep on the couch. Jongin insisted that he can sleep beside him but Jongade argues that he'll be more comfortable sleeping on the sofa since he's not used on sleeping with another man aside his boyfriends so the younger man didn't even tried to reason back.

The front door clicks softly followed by few light footsteps which caught Jongdae's attention since he was not much of a heavy sleeper. He slowly stands up to check what was the noise about, he opens the light and saw Kyungsoo, his face was beet-red and he can't even walk straight. Jongdae grabs his hand and assist him to sit on the couch.

"Wow, you look so wasted man." Jongdae exclaims.

"Yeah, I know, don't remind me. Where's Jongin? I need to talk to him."

Jongdae stares narrowly at him and breathes heavily before he replied, "He's in his room, probably dreaming of some man who's good enough to see his worth."

"What the hell do you mean?" Kyungsoo asked, his voice sounds a bit annoyed.

"Well, the kid waited for you but unfortunately you didn't show up. Man, if you could only see how he cried a while ago you would…"

"Why did he cry? What did you do?" Kyungsoo shrieked, his eyes are now wide and fiery.

"Chill man, I didn't do anything, I told you he was waiting for you. By the way, what are you planning to tell him at this time? That you're finally dating that Bek.. Bekhon guy?"

"Baekhyun, you moron, and who says I'm dating him? And how did you know about him?" It took Jongdae a few moments before he could reply. When he tried to open his mouth, Kyungsoo already started talking, he grabs the chance to speak up to him before the spirit of alcohol leaves him.

"I'm so stupid Dae, you know that?" He says while pointing to himself, Jongdae just stares at him, waiting for him to continue.

"All those years, I was trying to figure out what was the feeling inside my chest every time I'm with Jongin. I even tried…" Kyungsoo's tears started to pour non-stop, "I tried to fucking get away from him, when I was abroad, I didn't send him any message, I wanted to forget about him maybe these feelings inside me would vanish too."

"But it didn't right? Especially right now you're back together?" Jongdae interrupted, giving Kyungsoo a smirk. "Man, I don't know what am I going to do with both of you." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Just talk to him okay? Fucking talk to him before it's too late." Kyungsoo wiped his eyes and scoots nearer to his friend, "Too late for what?"

"Just talk to him when you're both sober, okay? Now please excuse me I need to sleep, I really feel dizzy with all these crying scenes." Jongdae lays down on the couch and covered himself with a blanket, he gave Kyungsoo one final look and mumbles his last words as he giggles, "Goodluck, man."

Three weeks have already passed. Jongin, as usual, is busy with both school and the coffee shop but this past few weeks, he's been busier. He always asks to work extra hours using the excuse that he needs extra money for his next exam and for the rent. Kyungsoo, now being in demand on his job didn't help him to be in good terms again with Jongin since he always got home late and sometimes he even works during weekends.

Everyday, Jongin makes sure he'll wake up and leave first just to elude any awkward conversation that may be brought up as soon as he and Kyungsoo talk. Every Sunday he used different kinds of excuses like group work, group review, his friend's dog died, he tried using all idotic alibis as much as he can just to keep himself away from Kyungsoo.

One Monday morning, Jongin wakes up and leaves before his housemate, as usual, but since he got no work and school that day, he doesn't have anywhere else to go so he just decided to just spend a few hours in a fast food store nearby and ate his breakfast. He then returned to the apartment by the time when Kyungsoo supposed to leave. He enters the house instantly as he is looking forward to sleeping for longer hours, his body really is dead tired. He is excited to finally get some rest and to cover himself with his cozy blanket.

The last thing he would expect that time was seeing Kyungsoo, still in his pyjamas, inside the kitchen and preparing their breakfast.

"Hi Jongin!" He greeted. Jongin freezes on his place, unable to utter a single word, it's just a buzzing sound of silence surrounding them.

"Hey, anything wrong?" Kyungsoo asked, he walked towards Jongin and invites him to sit in the dining room, he tugs Jongin's elbow and assists him to settle on his chair. Jongin was just silent the whole time, when Kyungsoo prepares their food, when he arranges the table and their plates, when he placed a cup of coffee in front of him, no words were heard from the younger man. 

"You seemed a bit off this past few weeks? Is there a problem Nini?" Kyungsoo asked as he sits in front of him . Jongin stares at him for a minute or two, taking his time before he replied, "I was trying to avoid you Hyung." Kyungsoo stared back at him, his eyes were sincere but sad at the same time, "I know, I noticed. But why? Is it because I wasn't able to make it that night?" Jongin heaved a sigh and bites his lips, trying to hold his emotions because he knows he's about to weep anytime soon. This is the conversation he wants to avoid since all of whatever is between them might end, and that's what scares him the most, but this is also his opportunity to clear his thoughts. He was really tired, not only physically, but also mentally and emotionally. Tired of expecting, tired of feeling in love but got nothing in return. He composes his thoughts and breathes heavily. _ Here goes nothing, _ he tries to cheer up himself.

"I like you Hyung. I really like you not just a friend or and older brother. I like you more than that." He raised his index finger to silence Kyungsoo who was about to interrupt him.

"I already like you way back my Junior years, before you left for college. I told myself I will wait for you and I will confess once you're back but you didn't even contact me at all. So I finally realized that maybe it's time for me to move on and to let go. But now you're here again, you're making me feel special, then you'll tell me I'm just your little brother, I'm really confused." He ended. He places his fingers on his left temple and gives it a few massage, his eyes were darted down on the table as he waits for the older man to reply. Kyungsoo was silent for a few moments, just staring at Jongin’s face with nothing but warm and loving eyes. He then reaches out for Jongin's free hand which was resting on the table, he holds it and draws comforting circles on it.

  
"Thank you for telling me this Jongin." He gave the younger man a wide beam. _ That's it? That's all he can say? Thank you? What am I gonna do next? _ Jongin screams inside of his mind. However, Jongin decided to let this one slide, maybe his friend was just surprised. They'll talk about this soon, or never.

They still shared the breakfast prepared by the older man together. Most of the time, Jongin caught Kyungsoo smiling at him like some lunatic and he felt weirded out and embarrassed.

"What is it Hyung?" he asked.

"Nothing Nini, eat up then go and take a rest later." He replied cheerfully, his puffy cheeks were visible.

"By the way, don't you have work today?" Jongin tries to avert the awkward mood between them. Ah, yes that one. Well, Kyungsoo was prepared for that question, but since Jongin already confessed, he might misunderstood his answer.

"Actually, I'm preparing for something today, well tonight specifically. I will… I think I will confess to him tonight." Kyungsoo replies while smiling at Jongin, his eyes were bright and he looks delighted.

Well, what was that? Did he just got friendzoned and at the same time, his ultimate crush just shoved it to his face that he does not like him back? Did he really want to show him how happy he was now that he's confessing his feelings with some other guy? Jongin can't even return the smile Kyungsoo gave him, he didn't even give him any word or reaction, he just stands up from his chair and walked towards his room and slams the door. Kyungsoo sighed as he follows the younger man with his eyes, "I'm sorry, just wait for a few more hours Nini, I prepared everything for you." He muffled under his breath.

Jongin sneaks out of his room when he noticed that Kyungsoo was not around anymore. He decided to go out and get some air, which is what he really needs right now, and to seek help from the only person who understands him.

"Hey, Jongin, it's been a while. How's everything?" The man greets as soon as he entered the convenience store.

"Hi hyung, I was just a bit busy, you know, with real life." He shrugged.

"My shift's done in 30 minutes, want to grab something?" Jongdae offers to which Jongin nodded silently.

They spent a few hours talking inside a cafe just near Jongdae's work. They discussed about how Jongin was doing with his school, how can he cope up being a working-student, and how his relationship with Kyungsoo was. Jongin was silent for a moment before Jongdae used the weapon he got for Jongin to speak up.

"I thought you trust your hyung, why can't you tell me?" His eyebrows knitted together and his lips forms a pout, his eyes were staring at Jongin's and pleading at them.

"Well hyung…" He paused and sighed in defeat, "I already confessed to him." Jongdae leans closer to him and giggles, "Oh my god finally Jongin! But why are you sad, you should be happy."

Jongin's lips formed a frown as he stares coldly at the floor, "but he told me he's going to confess with the person he likes tonight so.."

Before Jongin could finish his reply, he felt his phone vibrates. He immediately pulls it from his pocket and checks the new message he received.

**Kyungsoo Hyung:**

_ Nini, I'm here at the new chinese restaurant _

_ beside the coffee shop you're working at, _

_ please come here soon, I'll be waiting. _

He sighed and places his phone on the table.

"Do I look like a toy hyung?" Jongin asked, his eyes filled with annoyance.

"Why? What happened? Was that Kyungsoo?"

"Well, yes, and he asked me to go to the restaurant now, probably his date ditched him. He deserves it. I'm not go-"

"Are you stupid Jongin? Damn, I really don't know what to do with you!" Jongdae shrieks as he stands up and slams the table between them. "Don't you get it? He was going to confess tonight, and now he asked you to go to the restaurant." He lifts his hand in the air, sending signals to Jongin as he points his fingers at the younger.

"You both are perfect for each other, you're both dumb." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. He pulls Jongin to stand and pushes him towards the exit door before Jongin could even butt in. "Just fucking go now and get him. Jeez." He shouts at Jongin who takes a final glance at him before he walked hurriedly away.

Jongin was panting on his knees by the time he reached the front of the restaurant, droplets of sweat visible on his forehead and his shirt was soaking wet. He tries to catch his breath, maybe to buy more time as he doesn't know what's in it for him once he enters the restaurant. He pulls himself and stands straight, trying to breathe calmly as he enters the door. 

"Good evening Sir, table for?" A girl in uniform greets him with smile pasted on her face.

"I'm.. I'm actually looking for someone." he stammers as he tries to glance at every table. No sign of Kyungsoo.

"Are you perhaps, Mr. Jongin Kim?" The girl interrupts with a curious face. "I am, how did you-"

"This way Sir, Mr. Do has been waiting for you." She moves her hand towards the direction of a door far behind the entrance. He was just following the staff in front of him, his face was clueless like a lost child, his mouth parted in confusion.

He felt his heart skip its beat the moment the staff opens the door. The lights were dim and he can hear soft, romantic music inside. The room was quite big, red balloons were all over the floor together with few rose petals. The table was not too big or small, it's just right for two people. Two red soft couch settled on the sides of the table, one empty, waiting for him to sit in, one occupied by a man. The man he was looking for.

Kyungsoo stands up from his chair and assists Jongin on the red couch in front of him as soon as the waitress leaves. He then returns to his seat and they stared at each other for a few minutes.

Jongin was the first to break staring contest, his eyes wanders through the room trying to absorb what was this all about. This romantic dinner, the precious wine on their glasses, the coat and tie Kyungsoo was wearing and- Oh, he realized he was just wearing sweatpants and sweat-soaked hoodie, definitely not fitting this scenario.

The silence was deafening, they are both not used to it, Jongin hums a bit just to lift the mood in some way and slowly diverts his eyes to Kyungsoo who was fidgeting, "So what's this all about hyung?" 

"Uhhhmm.." Kyungsoo swallowed the lump on his throat and breathe heavily. "I made this.. all of this for you, Jongin." He mumbled as he raise his hands on his sides, pointing out the details on their private room to which Jongin nodded absently.

"So?" He replied nonchalantly, his mouth agape as he waits for Kyungsoo to continue.

"I'm sorry Jongin, I hadn't realized it soon. I know I already felt something for you back then but… but I wasn't sure." He paused and watched the reaction from the younger's face but Jongin just gestured him to continue and keep the ball rolling.

"I.. I like you Jongin. I don't want to be separated from you again. All those years that we're apart, I can't get you out of my head. I tried to forget about you. To fight whatever I’m feeling, but…" he pauses and reaches out for Jongin's hand which was placed above the table. He clasped it tightly and continued with his confession. "But the more I run away from you, the more I discover that I really like you."

Jongin's heart somersaults and flutters and skips all at the same time. He felt a twist in his stomach, his mouth falls open and his eyes widen. Hearing those words from Kyungsoo was the last thing he expects from his life. He avoided Kyungsoo's eyes while he tries his best to hide the blush that already creeped on his face, his cheeks are now beet-red, his lips were starting to form a curve of smile but he tries to conceal it as he responds with whatever words that may come up from his mind. "Hyung, are you serious?"

Kyungsoo puts his free hand over Jongin's, so now the younger's hand is cupped between Kyungsoo's. "I've never been so sure and serious in my life Jongin. I really like you." He puts his thumb on Jongin's cherry-red cheek and gently brushes it. "Maybe.. maybe we could start anew?" Kyungsoo coos. A small giggle built up inside Jongin and he couldn't hide his red and warm face anymore. He beams a wide smile from ear to ear, he felt his chest was going to combust soon. There are not enough words to express how happy he was right now. This was all he ever dream of, the one he waited for all those years, those years which he thought he was the only one who felt love; a love way more than just being friends. Finally, the only man he loves so dearly is not out of reach anymore. He leans closer to him without any words to utter and just nods eagerly, agreeing at Kyungsoo's proposal. 

They shared a sumptuous dinner together, Kyungsoo only ordered all the best seller and Michelin 5- star dishes, he really did prepare for this. They had lobsters and crabs, he doesn't care if their faces bloats the next day with all these seafoods. And since he only wants the best for Jongin that day, he can never forget what he really wants, it's nothing compared to all the expensive meals in front of him, he only desires one thing.

"Here's the last dish, Sir. Enjoy your night." The waitress settles the silver plate on the side of their table and opens the cover before she gives her final smile and closed the door.

"Chicken, I thought you didn't order this one, I was so close to being disappointed." Jongin whines and pouts his lips, he knows Kyungsoo loves it when he does this. "How could I even forget that, Nini. Here, have some." Kyungsoo slices the chicken and place a few pieces of it on Jongin's plate.

There was no heavy feeling around them amidst the buzzing sound of silence resurfacing between them. They were trying to enjoy the night of their very first date, the day they both waited for and they can't help but to feel delighted.

"Nini,I still got one thing to say." Kyungsoo whispers, his eyes were sincerely darted at Jongin's.

"As long as you won't leave me Hyung, I think I'm ready for it." He replies as he busily chews his food.

"I want to help you Jongin and I hope you don't take this the wrong way." He reaches for Jongin's hand above the table and holds it gently. "I can help you with your expenses. I mean, I'm earning way more than I need, not to mention the rent of the apartment is really cheap and I have enough savings already. If you want, you can quit your job and I will help you, with everything. I promise." He waited for the man to reply but he didn't got any reaction from him. Jongin was just staring at him. He cannot read the younger's eyes. Is he sad? Is he mad? Is he happy? Jongin's face was blank, his eyes were not even blinking.

Kyungsoo couldn't help but notice those dark bags under Jongin's eyes, the way he tries to steal some naps every time he can, not to mention his not-so-healthy choices of meal and all of those just makes Kyungsoo worry that's why he offered the younger that he will just take care of him and he hoped that the younger would agree.

"Look Jongin, its okay if you won't accept it. I just.. I just want to help you." He tries to break the thick feeling of awkwardness between them.

"Hyung.. I really don't want to bother you anymore." He replied, finally, eyes trying to avoid Kyungsoo's.

"But you're not bothering me, I offered this, I really want to help you and I'm really worried about you." He pauses and inhales deeply. "Okay I got another one, how about I'll pay for the whole rent and food so you could finally quit that part-time job and spend your allowance for yourself. I just want you to get enough rest."

"But that's too much. I just don't like you spending your money on me." He argues.

"Jongin, Nini, Baby, please, please consider this. Let me make it up to you for all those years. I really want to take care of you, properly this time. Let me start with this. Please?" He pleaded. Jongin seemed to finally accept the older's suggestion as he nods timidly in defeat. "If that's what you want Hyung, but what should I do in return? This won't work if I am the only one to get benefits from it." Kyungsoo giggles when he saw the little pout from Jongin's lips as he whines, he pinches his cheeks lightly and chortles.

"Just let me take care of you and be happy with me, that's all what I want."


	4. After all

Jongin has been preoccupied the past weeks with deadlines of his school projects, review for the upcoming final exams and other university related activities. He was really thankful Kyungsoo offered to help him and he can finally break off from his job at the coffee shop. He loves his job but he needed to rest, too. And with copious amount of things needed to be done in the university, he really can't manage being a working-student this time.

Kyungsoo makes sure he has enough time for Jongin. He still works overtime, but he only sets it every time Jongin has to come home late so he could pick him up from school and they could share a late dinner together. Sometimes they pass by the convenience store and tags Jongdae along. After all, they owe the guy pretty much a lot.

This weekend, Jongin is planning to just stay at the apartment, watch a few series of the shows they've missed this week and, of course, cuddling with his favorite man at the comfort of their home.

Dinner at a 5-star restaurant, out-of-town vacations, expensive gifts, those were the things Jongin does not fancy for. Just a simple quality time with Kyungsoo, even in just cheap food stalls in the alleys of their neighborhood, is more than enough. Their usual stroll at the park, grocery store visits and late night movie marathons, Jongin could not ask for more. 

But this weekend, Kyungsoo decided to make it somewhat more special, contrary to Jongin's plan. He even took a few days off from work just to spend time with Jongin since it's already his semestral break.

"The beach, Hyung?" Jongin exclaims cheerfully and Kyungsoo could see all the happy lines on his face. "Would it be okay?" The older man questions.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! I really need a few days away from all of the toxic things the university brought me." He approached Kyungsoo who was standing at the door, removing his shoes and socks. He just got home from work when he breaks the good news to the younger. Jongin leans closer and jumps in for a hug, his chin resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Thank you so much, Hyung." He whispers softly to his ears. 

"Anything for you babe." Kyungsoo pulled away from his arms and places a soft peck on his forehead. Jongin giggles for a bit but his smile slowly fades and his lips turns into a pout after a few seconds. "Hyung…" he called out.

"Yes Nini?"

Jongin's eyes wandered to the corners of their apartment before he turns to Kyungsoo and replied. "What.. what are we now, Hyung?" Kyungsoo held both of his hands and puts it on his chest. "What do you think?" Jongin only pouts his lips more and shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not sure."

"You're mine and I'm yours. We're boyfriends Nini. We're boyfriends since that night in the Chinese restaurant." He puts his hand on Jongin's soft brown hair and brushes it as he stares at him with his doe-eyes, his other hand rubs Jongin's right cheek gently, drawing circles on it as reassurance.

_

Kyungsoo prepared everything on Friday night while Jongin was still at the university, it's his last day before their sembreak. He cooked varieties of chicken to favor Jongin's taste. Fried chicken, chicken skewers, chicken fillet, he's sure his boyfriend would enjoy everything. He packed their things in small luggage, they just need a few pairs of clothes since they'll just stay overnight and they'll be returning on Sunday afternoon.

"Hyung, come on. What's taking you so long?" Jongin impatiently says while waiting for Kyungsoo outside his room, his feet stomping on the floor. He's already prepared and dressed, he was the first to wake up between the two of them and he helped (kind of) Kyungsoo to prepare their breakfast.

"Jongin, I told you we're leaving at 10:00 AM, we still got an hour and a half." He shrugged while walking outside his room. He walked towards Jongin and observes the younger's face.

"What?" Jongin says with a quizzical look when he noticed Kyungsoo was staring for too long.

"Nothing, I just-- You're so cute when you look upset." Kyungsoo pinches both of Jongin's cheeks and the younger squeaks.

"Aww, that hurts Hyung." Jongin protests. Kyungsoo leans closer and cupped Jongin's face, his thumbs softly rubs both side of his cheeks. He was smiling from ear to ear, his heart-shaped lips were visible, his glowing eyes met Jongin's and Jongin smiled back at him and puts his hands on top of Kyungsoo's. "Thank you, Hyung." He mumbled.

"Thank you for what?"

"For this.. for making me happy." Kyungsoo tiptoes and gives Jongin a quick kiss on the lips, soft, gentle, loving, reassuring, all that both of them needs. "Anything for you, Nini."

It was a four-hour long drive from their apartment to the beach. Kyungsoo was able to rent a car for this trip. He wanted everything to be perfect. It was quiet during the whole trip, minimal talks about how would spend the whole day, what are they going to do if it rains. Though it was mostly silent, they were never awkward. Kyungsoo often holds Jongin’s hand every time he has a chance and Jongin’s stares at him, his eyes were twinkling as he smiles at the older.

The weather seems to be in their favor, the sun was shining with no traces of heavy rain that may fall anytime that day, the breeze of the wind was warm, just enough for them to enjoy and just to rest and relax as they appreciate the awe-inspiring view before their eyes.

A majestic deep blue ocean, calm and soothing to their sight, accompanied by the sound of waves crashing against the shore. The shimmering sunlight which makes the sand sparkle like a thousand tiny jewels, it feels warm below their feet. The smell of saltwater hitting up their nostrils, releasing a hypnotic trance to both of them. The infinite blue sky above the dazzling sunshine adding a touch of ecstasy.

They were settled on two foldable chairs with one table in between and two glasses of juice above it. They were both relaxed, as Kyungsoo promised, he wants Jongin to take a break from all his anxieties from his school. And he needs it too, working for such a big company and being one of the employees his boss relied on really puts a weight on his shoulders.

They spend the day enjoying the warm water of the sea, Jongin doesn’t know how to swim so Kyungsoo was always there, holding him in his hands. They also took their shot at the full-body massage given by the locals and it was absolutely worth the try. They stroll around and saw a few stalls offering permanent tattoos using the traditional methods, not the common needles and devices used nowadays. Jongin teased Kyungsoo and asked him that they should get a tattoo with their initials on it, Jongin will have _ DKS _ and Kyungsoo will get _ KJI _ but Kyungsoo is firmly against it which gained him a pout and whine from the younger.

“When we were still young, we used to write our names in our arms. Why don’t you want to do it now?” Jongin questions idiotically. He was joking but he felt sad when Kyungsoo didn’t even want to bite his joke.

“Because it’s permanent Jongin, what if-- what if you leave me?” Kyungsoo replied with a downcast gaze to which Jongin laughed dumbfoundedly. “I’m kidding, Hyung.” He shrugged as he leans closer to Kyungsoo and wraps his arms around him, his chin resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I waited for you for all these years, what makes you think I will leave you?” He whispers softly while he gives him soft pecks on his forehead.

“You’re stuck with me okay?” Jongin added.

“I would love that.” Kyungsoo replied as he stares doe-eyed at his boyfriend, a soft smile peeks on the corners of his lips.

The day ended quickly and they headed back to their room. Kyungsoo brought their dinner from the restaurant near the area since Jongin empties all their food container during lunch.

“And chocolates for dessert.” Kyungsoo uttered while handing a pack of chocolate he bought from one of the locals. Jongin delightfully grabs it from him and opens it, he divides it into half and offered it to Kyungsoo. “I’m sharing the food I love to the person I love the most.” He says as he chuckled.

“This visit to the beach really is a good idea after all.” Kyungsoo replied and receives the chocolates from the younger

-

_Few months later._

It was a stormy night and Kyungsoo hurriedly went home as soon as the clock ticks at 5:00 PM. Jongin has nothing to do that day since its his off from school. Kyungsoo was thinking maybe they could spend the night watching movies and eating popcorn. While on his way home, he decided to pass by the convenience store near the shared house to buy a few bottles of beer and snacks.

"Oh, no." the cashier murmurs as Kyungsoo places the beverages he was holding above the counter.

"What's the matter Jongdae?" Kyungsoo asks, brows furrowed.

"Is Jongin alone? The lightning and thunder…" Jongdae replies while he points his finger towards the window. There was a huge strike of lightning followed by a loud thunder and then the lights went off.

"I.. I need to go Jongdae. I'll be back later for these." Kyungsoo uttered, leaving the items above the counter and hurriedly ran towards their apartment.

**

Since their childhood years, Jongin was extremely afraid every time there's a storm. It started one night, when Jongin's parents were not yet home from work and they left him with Kyungsoo's parents. Heavy rain pours that evening and Jongin covered his ears and stayed away from any windows as far as he can. There was something on the rain that he fears so much. It's okay if it's just a moderate one, Jongin could handle it, but this one is a storm. Kyungsoo followed him and sits beside him, not leaving the younger even for a second. Then a huge thunder growled followed by a bright strike of lightning which only makes Jongin shiver in fear. He was shaking and crying, he still got his ears covered by his hands.

"The sky is angry, hyung." he weeps, closing his eyes in terror. Kyungsoo leans closer and pats his back, he brushes Jongin's hair and whispers comforting words. "Don't worry, hyung is here. I'm stronger than any thunderstorm, I could beat that lightning and thunder for you." Jongin must've believe him as he stopped crying and lifts his head, his hazel eyes staring at Kyungsoo.

"Really, hyung? You promise?" Kyungsoo nods, "I promise."

**

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo calls out as soon as he reached the house. It was pitch black since the electricity is out. "Jongin, where are you?" He repeats but no one answered. He open the flash light of his handphone and scans through the living room. Nope, he's not there. He slowly walks towards Jongin's room, trying not to make any noise as it may startle the young man. "Jongin?" He knocks on the door.

"I'm here." A soft voice close to a whisper replied. Kyungsoo slowly turns the knob and enters the room. Jongin was on his bed, crouching and covered with a blanket from head to toe, shaking in fear.

"I'm here now Jongin." Kyungsoo taps him and slowly removes the blanket as he tries to look at Jongin. "I'm… I'm scared hyung." Jongin replied with his shaking voice. "Please stay here for a while."

"Of course I will." Kyungsoo brushed Jongin's thick brown hair trying to calm him down. Jongin's body isn't shaking anymore, his head leaning to Kyungsoo’s hand as it seeks for comfort and safety.

It only took no longer than ten minutes when the lights were finally back and Jongin could only sigh in relief. Kyungsoo helps him up and gives him an understanding smile.

"My poor baby, still afraid of lightning and thunder." Kyungsoo teases while caressing Jongin's cheeks.

"It's really scary hyung. And the lights even went out!" He explains. He uses his hands as he points out the light bulbs, a pout forms on his mouth every time he talks. Kyungsoo could only admire the man in front of him right now. "Thank you, Hyung." Jongin murmurs under his breath. Kyungsoo nods and slowly stands up from the bed.

"You want to watch some movie? I was planning to drink some beer and have some snacks but I left it in the store since I hurriedly ran to check on you."

"Anything that you prepare is fine with me, Hyung." He replied. Jongin eyes wrinkles as he smile, genuine and loving towards Kyungsoo. He was really thankful he came home as soon as he can because he really felt anxious the time he saw the angry strikes of lightning. 

The storm did not stop and it was already eleven o’clock in the evening. They are both tired and sleepy and they still need to wake up early tomorrow so Kyungsoo decided to clean up. They managed to settle on the few reheat foods from the fridge while binge-watching a few TV series since Kyungsoo was not able to get back to the convenience store. As he sets the plates and utensils in the kitchen sink, Jongin trails behind him but not saying a single word.

"Anything wrong, Jongin?" He asks as he turns toward Jongin, cupping his face to meet his gaze.

"Hyung.. can you… can you sleep with me tonight? I mean, the storm.. It's still-"

"Of course Jongin, I will sleep beside you." Kyungsoo replies while he tucks a few strands of hair behind Jongin's ear. Jongin doesn't need to ask. Kyungsoo will always be there for him. He will never let Jongin feel alone and scared.

Jongin lazily settles down on his bed and nuzzles underneath the sheets. Kyungsoo scoots beside him and suddenly, an awkward buzzing sound of silence surrounds them. This will be their first time sleeping on the same bed together. They slept separately in their room during their trip at the beach, Jongin stayed on the bed and Kyungsoo goes for the couch. Kyungsoo insisted that his boyfriend should feel comfortable all throughout their trip.

"Goodnight Jongin." Kyungsoo throws him a loving smile. He was staring softly at him, making the younger feel that he was just there, protecting him from all the loud thuds of thunder and strikes of lightning. Jongin's breath hitched while he stares back at Kyungsoo. They were just a few inches away from each other, he could feel the warm breath of Kyungsoo on his skin. Kyungsoo's plush lips were parted and Jongin could not take away his eyes from them. How red and full it was.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo called for him, his eyes were hooded as it stares at Jongin with a dark gaze. Jongin never saw Kyungsoo looked at him like this since the day they met. The man in front of him, he's a different Kyungsoo. The older man cupped his face, Jongin closes his eyes when Kyugnsoo dives into his mouth and kissed him, soft and languid, he felt those plump lips rubbed against his but Kyungsoo quickly pulls away and heaved a sigh, maybe this is not the right timing. He smiled dearly at the younger, his hand brushing Jongin's shoulder for reassurance. “I’ll stay here Nini, go to sleep now.”

-

Less than a month left before Jongin's graduation, finally. Jongin decided to invite Jongdae with him and Kyungsoo to celebrate the nearing success. He planned to spend this night in a club near his previous job. Aside from cheap cocktails, he also wants to make this a fun night just between the three of them. His best friend and his boyfriend, that’s all he ever needed.

Jongin and Jongdae settles down at the bartender's area while waiting for Kyungsoo who's going to be a bit late. He texted Jongin that he'll just follow them right after he finished his work. And he did. Jongin was narrowing his eyes on a familiar man who's waving at him from the front door.

"We're here." Jongin waved back. It was not until Kyungsoo was standing in front of him did he notice the two man tagging along his boyfriend.

"Who?" Jongin points his finger as he shoots a look on one redhead man and a giant with dumbo ears hiding behind Kyungsoo. 

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. I decided to bring them along since they were planning to go to the club anyways." Jongin sighs and just rolled his eyes. This night is supposed to be just them and he didn't even know who they are. He tried to keep calm and act proper, greeting the two unknown men behind Kyungsoo and flashing them the fakest smile he could make.

"This is Baekhyun and this is Chanyeol. My work mates. And guys this is Jongin, remember the one I always talk about?"

_ Oh, so he is THAT Baekhyun. _ He thinks to himself. Jongin raised one of his brows with a questioning look. "What about me? What did you tell them?" He blabbers.

"Kyungsoo won't stop talking about how gorgeous his boyfriend is. And I think he's not overreacting when he said god really did take his time on creating you and sculpted you in perfection." The redhead man replied. _ Baekhyun, this baekhyun guy, I like him, Kyungsoo is right, it's easy to befriend him. _ Jongin blushes and tries to hide his grin before Kyungsoo leans to him giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"So are we good now, baby?" Jongin nods and invites them to sit beside him and Jongdae who's currently making small talks with the bartender. 

The darker the night, the louder the music, the more drunk they all get. Jongin was laughing with Baekhyun and Chanyeol as they all came up with one topic they could agree about: Kyungsoo. They were sharing some fun facts about him knowing that he's just right there, sitting in front of them.

It was not until Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin was acting silly, almost standing on top of the chair and shouting "Fuck college! I'm done with you." He pulled Jongin down to settle on his chair. Luckily, all the people were busy and the sounds were too loud that only him saw Jongin and his crazy antics. Jongin stands up and pulls Kyungsoo towards the dance floor. He leans towards Kyungsoo and throws his hands lazily on his shoulders as they sway their bodies to the music. Kyungsoo gently places his hands on Jongin's waist, their faces were too close, they could feel each others warm breath.

"Let's get out of here." Kyungsoo whispers on Jongin's ear making sure the younger will get the message he wants to relay. He brushes his nose on Jongin's neck while running his hand on the other's nape. Jongin's hand tightened on Kyungsoo's shoulder until he pulled him for a kiss. A needy one. He parts his lips and his tongue moves its way towards Kyungsoo's mouth. Jongin then pulls back, giving Kyungsoo a grin. He knows that look on Kyungsoo's dark eyes. He knows what he wants. Jongin nods aggressively before he replied, "Let's go."

As they enter the apartment, Kyungsoo clicks the lock on the door immediately. Jongin shoved and pushed him on the wall, cornering him between his two strong arms. He leans and claims Kyungsoo's mouth yet again, cupping his cheeks. His lips do wonders on Kyungsoo as he moans in between their kisses. His tongue teases Kyungsoo when it makes its way down his neck after he breaks their locked lips, he begins to kiss down his neck, slick tongue leaving a wet trail where his lips move. Kyungsoo's moans and bites his lips as his hands traveled down to the hem of Jongin's shirt, pulling it and throwing it away. Jongin also unbuttons Kyungsoo’s polo, his lips not leaving Kyungsoo's neck, kissing and leaving marks on it. He then grabs Kyungsoo's bottom and lifts him up and Kyungsoo clungs into his shoulders.

Jongin carried Kyungsoo towards his bed and pressed him between his body and the mattress. He finds his way back to Kyungsoo's swollen lips and kisses it, gently, softly and languid this time, as his hands travelled down to Kyungsoo's thigh. He pulls himself from the kiss and brushed his tongue on his boyfriend's neck, on a slow pace, his mouth traces south and finds its way into Kyungsoo’s chest, he wraps his wet tongue around Kyungsoo's perked nipple and sucks it hard.

"Jongin,” Kyungsoo lets out a strangled moan when Jongin switches his mouth to the other nipple, he arched his back and so Jongin could feed into it. Jongin licks around it teasingly while giving Kyungsoo a lustful glaze. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as the back of his head hits the mattress, he could feel the electricity flowing on each of his nerves as Jongin's tongue quickly heads towards his abdomen, Kyungsoo's hand holds onto the sheets tightly, his hands forming a fist. Every move Jongin make sends shivers to his spine.

Jongin's lips travelled a little lower, his hands reached for the zipper of Kyungsoo's pants. He pulls it slowly, taking his time while he stares on the mess he created. Kyungsoo looks like a big of a mess, head tossed on the bed, fingers digging hard on the mattress, his back arched, asking Jongin to remove his clothes a bit faster.

Kyungsoo's cock was dripping with precum as it swings on Jongin's face the moment he removes his pants and underwear successfully and Jongin gives the slit on the head a lick. He stroked it gently before he pressed his lips into it. Kyungsoo pulls himself up a bit to get a good view of his boyfriend as he brushes his hand on his hair and curves it around his jaw. Jongin looks up to him while suckling the head of his erection.

Kyungsoo rolled over Jongin and gently lays him down to bed. He quickly unbuckled Jongin’s pants and pulls it together with his briefs in one go. Jongin’s cock is already rock hard, white liquid of precum already dripping from the slit. He pinned Jongin to the mattress as he reached out for the lube just above the side table.

"Ready baby?" Jongin nods swiftly. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin even closer as their legs slide in between each other, their hard crotch pressed together. Kyungsoo places gentle and soft kisses on Jongin while spreading the liquid through his fingers.

Jongin moaned when Kyungsoo rubs his finger on his hole and teasingly plays with it. He then slides one finger on Jongin's puckered rim, Jongin's breath hitched and Kyungsoo leaned to him closely, kissing his abdomen and rubbing his thigh with his free hand trying to give him comfort. When Jongin catch up with his breath, Kyungsoo then slips his second finger, Jongin's back arched while his eyes flutters. He moans breathlessly when Kyungsoo started scissoring inside him. His voice was dark and deep. 

"Hyung…" Kyungsoo's fingers move gently inside him, prepping him up and making sure Jongin won't feel too much pain. He slides in his third finger and Jongin’s breath hitched as he lets out a loud in a needy moan.

Kyungsoo positions himself above Jongin, staring at him dearly with all the love in his eyes. He slowly pushes his member inside Jongin's and pulls his boyfriends legs, placing them on top of his shoulders. Kyungsoo started on a slow pace and Jongin lets out a soft moan. He could feel Jongin's body twitching underneath him.

Kyungsoo continues with his thrusts and his pace now going faster. Jongin's arms drop down and grips into the sheets, he moans high pitched and hairy when the tip of his boyfriend's erection presses against that sensitive spot. Kyungsoo keeps his pace steady and he leans down to capture Jongin's mouth in a wet kiss, indulging in just how close and hard Jongin is against him.

"Hyung…I'm. I'm almost there.." Jongin whines, his voice was hoarse and airy. Kyungsoo's hand glides down to Jongin's erection and strokes it up and down matching with his thrust, helping Jongin to finish. It doesn’t take long for their orgasms to chase up, Kyungsoo's thrusts becoming harder as Jongin rolls his hips to meet each thrust.

Jongin’s body twitches beneath Kyungsoo, white thick liquid spreading all over their chest as Jongin releases his orgasm. Kyungsoo's shifts his angle to better his leverage, canting his hips, moving fast and hard, making sure he hits Jongin’s prostate. He leans closer to Jongin and clasp around his shoulder, holding on for dear life as he flutters on top of him, his dick twitches inside Jongin’s hole.

Kyungsoo’s orgasm fills the inside of Jongin. He slowly pulls out and Jongin felt the cold air and emptiness within. Kyungsoo lays down beside him, panting and sweating, as he caress Jongin’s cheeks and brushing a few strands of hair away from Jongin’s eyes, tucking it behind his ear. Jongin gives him the softest smile and Kyungsoo's heart swoon. He gives him soft pecks on the forehead, nose, cheeks and lips.

"I love you, baby." he murmurs. Jongin simply nodded and smiled, softly like he always does, his eyes staring lovingly, his heart sings happy songs, because at that moment, he knows, Kyungsoo will always be there to love him. "I love you too, Hyung." 

-

The day has come that Jongin can finally say goodbye to school reports, sleepless nights in front of his laptop and endless review. It's his graduation day today and his parents came to support him. Kyungsoo was also there, he was there every step of Jongin's final year. And Jongin doesn't know what he would do without him.

It was after a dead three hours when finally the I.T. graduates were called and Jongin can't sit still while waiting for his name to be mentioned. He keeps on glancing at his boyfriend who sits at the back just beside his proud parents and Kyungsoo seems to be watching Jongin, too, as he was already staring at him and giving Jongin a supporting smile when Jongin met his gaze. Yes, that was all Jongin needed. He smiled back and reverts his attention on the students marching on the stage.

_"Kim, Jongin, Graduate, Bachelor of Information Technology." _

As soon as the ceremony ended, Jongin quickly runs at the back while the other graduates stays near the stage taking pictures. He gives his parents a warm and loving hug and thanked them for their support all throughout those years. Jongin's parents never failed on giving Jongin what he needs. 

"We'll wait outside, Jongin. We're proud of you." His mom beams a loving smile and kisses him in the cheeks which makes Jongin's heart flutter. They slowly walked away outside the venue and gives two young men their alone time. Jongin turns to Kyungsoo, their hands automatically finds each other, fitted perfectly. 

"Thank you hyung, so much." he murmurs. He cupped Kyungsoo's cheeks and kissed him, not giving a care if there were tons of people around them. Kyungsoo slowly pulls away from Jongin's lips and catches for his breath. He kisses Jongin's forehead once and brushed his cheeks with his other hand.

"Let's go? Your parents are waiting." Jongin nods happily and they walk towards the hall's exit, side by side, fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the last chapter was inspired by the song After All by Cher and Peter Cetera, it's a wonderful song, please give it a try. ;)))
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic. Hope you all like this one, this was probably the longest time for me to finish a fic because life sucks recently but I really enjoyed writing this. Kaisoo being stupidly in love with each other and it took them years before confessing, that's a lot of waiting. :D 
> 
> Anyways, I'm planning to write a part two of this, their life after Jongin's graduation. A mere on shot would do. What do you think?
> 
> Please leave all your thoughts and reaction about this fic in the comments. I always reply. ^^,
> 
> P.S. comments can change lives! :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Really cringey right!! But we still love them so,, its okay!! :) 
> 
> Please leave your comments, really appreciate them!! <333333
> 
> talk to me on twitter: jonginniesprout


End file.
